lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lostpedia:Archiwum Newsów
right|150px __TOC__ = 2010 = Grudzień . Przy okazji życzymy wszystkim udanego sylwestra i szczęśliwego nowego roku. }} Wrzesień . Epilog dostarcza odpowiedzi na wiele nurtujących od lat pytań i wyjaśnia kilka zagadek. Niestety to koniec dobrych wiadomości. Okazuje się bowiem, że po zawirowaniach emisyjnych piątego sezonu na TVP, w tym roku polskich fanów czeka jeszcze większe rozczarowanie. Według doniesień, ostatni sezon ukaże się nie jak poprzednie, na początku września, lecz dopiero na wiosnę 2011 roku. }} Czerwiec Kwiecień . | Data=2010-04-20 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już dziś w nocy zostanie wyemitowany tzrynasty odcinek ostatniego sezonu Zagubionych, który nosi tytuł . Stacja ABC udostępniła zwiastun oraz dwa sneak peeki promujące ten odcinek. Ponadto ABC Medianet opublikowało notkę prasową dotyczącą najbliższego odcinka: Sojusze są zawierane i zrywane, po tym jak Jack i Locke łączą swoje drużyny. Materiały promujące odcinek: * Zwiastun * Sneak peek 1 * Sneak peek 2 }} na horyzoncie. | Data=2010-04-13 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już dziś w nocy naszego czasu zostanie wyemitowany dwunasty odcinek ostatniego sezonu Zagubionych, który nosi tytuł . Stacja ABC wyemitowała zwiastun, oraz dwa sneak peeki z tego odcinka. Ponadto ABC Medianet opublikowało notkę prasową dotyczącą owego epizodu: Hurleyowi ciężko pogodzić się z planami grupy. Locka zaciekawi nowy członek jego ekipy.. Materiały promujące odcinek: * Zwiastun 1 * Sneak peek 1 * Sneak peek 2 }} polski samolot rządowy z prezydentem oraz liczną polską delegacją na pokładzie. Wszyscy pasażerowie, oraz załoga zginęli. Listę ofiar można znaleźć . Marszałek Sejmu, , pełniący tymczasowo funkcje głowy państwa, ogłosił tygodniową żałobę narodową. Wszyscy łączymy się w bólu z rodzinami ofiar tragedii i wszystkimi Polakami. }} . | Data=2010-04-03 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już w najbliższy wtorek, 6 kwietnia (środa w nocy naszego czasu) zostanie wyemitowany jedenasty odcinek ostatniego sezonu Zagubionych, który nosi tytuł . Stacja ABC udostępniła zwiastun oraz dwa sneak peeki promujące ten odcinek. Ponadto ABC Medianet opublikowało notkę prasową dotyczącą najbliższego odcinka: Desmond budzi się i widzi, że znów jest na wyspie.. Materiały promujące odcinek: * Zwiastun * Sneak peek 1 * Sneak peek 2 }} Marzec na horyzoncie. | Data=2010-03-21 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już we wtorek, 23 marca (środa w nocy naszego czasu) zostanie wyemitowany dziewiąty odcinek ostatniego sezonu Zagubionych, który nosi tytuł . Stacja ABC wyemitowała dwa zwiastuny, oraz tyleż samo sneak peeków z tego odcinka. Ponadto ABC Medianet opublikowało notkę prasową dotyczącą owego epizodu: Richard musi dokonać trudnego wyboru.. Materiały promujące odcinek: * Zwiastun 1 * Zwiastun 2 * Sneak peek 1 * Sneak peek 2 }} | Data=2010-03-15 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=W najbliższy wtorek, 16 marca (środa w nocy naszego czasu) zostanie wyemitowany ósmy odcinek ostatniego sezonu Zagubionych zatytułowany . Stacja ABC wyemitowała zwiastun, oraz aż trzy sneak peeki z tego odcinka. Ponadto ABC Medianet opublikowało notkę prasową dotyczącą owego epizodu: Sawyer musi wykonać pewną misję, którą zlecił mu Locke.. Materiały promujące odcinek: * Zwiastun * Sneak peek 1 * Sneak peek 2 * Sneak peek 3 }} , czyli najważniejszych nagród filmowych. Z oczywistych przyczyn Zagubieni jako serial telewizyjny nie mogli być nawet brani pod uwagę, mimo to na oscarowej gali nie zabrakło Lostowych akcentów. Po pierwsze, nagrodę za najlepszą muzykę dostał Michael Giacchino, fanom serialu znany przede wszystkim jako kompozytor niezwykłej ścieżki dźwiękowej, która towarzyszy nam od samego początku przygody z Zagubionymi. Giacchino odebrał nagrodę za skomponowanie ścieżki dźwiękowej do animowanego filmu Odlot. Ponadto w filmie , który na tegorocznej gali zdobył aż sześć statuetek, niewielką rolę zagrała Evangeline Lilly, serialowa Kate. Ponadto na 24 sierpnia 2010 roku zapowiedziano premierę wydawnictwa LOST Encyclopedia, czyli kompletnej, ponad czterystu stronicowej i bogato ilustrowanej oficjalnej encyklopedii serialu, autorstwa Tary Bennett i Paula Terry'ego z przedmową Damona Lindelofa i Carltona Cuse. }} . | Data=2010-03-06 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już we wtorek, 9 marca (środa w nocy czasu polskiego) stacja ABC wyemituje siódmy odcinek ostatniego sezonu Zagubionych, zatytułowany . Udostępniono już zwiastun oraz dwa sneak peeki promujące nadchodzący odcinek. Na łamach ABC Medianet ukazała się także notka prasowa odcinka: Ben został przyłapany na kłamstwie i teraz musi ponieść konsekwencje. Materiały wideo promujące odcinek: * Zwiastun * Sneak peek 1 * Sneak peek 2 }} na horyzoncie. | Data=2010-03-01 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=W najbliższy wtorek, 2 marca (środa w nocy czasu polskiego) na ABC zostanie wyemitowany szósty odcinek ostatniego sezonu Zagubionych, który nosi tytuł . W Internecie dostępne są już dwa zwiastuny oraz dwa sneak peeki promujące ten odcinek. Linki znajdują się na końcu newsa. Ponadto ABC Medianet opublikowało oficjalną notkę prasową odcinka: Sayid musi podjąć trudną decyzję. Claire da ostrzeżenie mieszkańcom świątyni. * Zwiastun 1 * Zwiastun 2 * Sneak peek 1 * Sneak peek 2 }} Luty . | Data=2010-02-18 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już w najbliższy wtorek, 23 lutego (środa w nocy czasu polskiego) na ABC zostanie wyemitowany piąty odcinek ostatniego sezonu Zagubionych zatytułowany . W sieci pojawił się zwiastun oraz dwa senak peeki promujące odcinek. Linki znajdują się w dalszej części newsa. Ponadto ABC Medianet opublikowało oficjalną notkę prasową odcinka: Hurley musi przekonać Jacka aby pomógł mu wykonać pewną misję. Jin spotyka dawnego znajomego. *Zwiastun 1 *Zwiastun 2 *Sneak peek 1 *Sneak peek 2 }} oraz data premiery sezonu na AXN. | Data=2010-02-11 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=W najbliższy wtorek, 16 lutego (środa w nocy czasu polskiego) na ABC ukaże się czwarty odcinek ostatniego sezonu, który nosi tytuł . W związku z tym w sieci pojawił się zwiastun, oraz dwa sneak peeki promujące odcinek - linki znajdują się w zakończeniu newsa. Na ABC Medianet ukazała się oficjalna notka prasowa odcinka: Locke szuka pomocników by zrealizować swój plan. Ponadto AXN ogłosiło, że premiera odcinka odbędzie się 18 kwietnia o godzinie 22:00. Materiały do odcinka The Substitute: *Zwiastun 1 *Zwiastun 2 *Sneak peek 1 *Sneak peek 2 }} , informacje o polskiej premierze i wydaniu DVD. | Data=2010-02-05 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już we wtorek 9 lutego (środa w nocy czasu polskiego) ukaże się trzeci odcinek ostatniego sezonu zatytułowany . Ponadto uzyskaliśmy bardzo dużo informacji o polskiej premierze szóstej serii. Już we wtorek rano n oraz udostępnią w systemie dwa premierowe odcinki serii. Ponadto platforma n przygotuje dla polskich fanów nie lada gratkę - 9 lutego o godzinie 20 w Multikinie Złote Tarasy w Warszawie obydwa premierowe odcinki zostaną wyemitowane na dużym ekranie w wersji HD. Natomiast polski oddział AXN zapowiedział, że Zagubieni powrócą na ekrany już w kwietniu. Ponadto ukazały się jeszcze dwie ciekawe informacje. Pierwsza dotyczy ostatniego odcinka serialu, który zostanie wyemitowany 23 maja, druga natomiast wydania DVD szóstej serii, które ma ukazać się już w sierpniu. Materiały do odcinka : *Zwiastun *Sneak Peek 1 *Sneak Peek 2 }} . Oczywiście nagranie z pierwszego odcinka jest dość słabej jakości, więc zachęcam wszystkich do zaczekania jeszcze dwa dni, bo już w nocy z wtorku na czwartek odbędzie się oficjalna premiera pełnego odcinka w wysokiej jakości. Chociaż news-man musi być obiektywny, a na Lostpedii z wyjątkiem specjalnej strony nie umieszczamy spoilerów, to po obejrzeniu pierwszego odcinka muszę przyznać, że jest to coś, czego nie widzieliśmy od pierwszego sezonu. Śmiem twierdzić, że w tym roku Zagubieni zgarną więcej nagród, niż jakikolwiek inny serial w historii. Ponadto w związku z premierą już w tym tygodniu na stronie głównej powróci sekcja "polecany artykuł". *Zwiastun pełen nowych scen - olbrzymie spoilery }} Styczeń już za osiem dni i zapraszamy do zapoznania się z poniższymi materiałami. *Izraelski zwiastun *Zwiastun stacji ABC#13 *Zwiastun stacji ABC#14 (zawiera ujęcie z szóstego sezonu) *Zwiastun stacji ABC#15 *Brazylijski plakat }} . | Data=2010-01-17 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Znamy już tytuł odcinka specjalnego, który poprzedzi premierowy odcinek szóstego sezonu zatytułowany . Brzmi on . Odcinek będzie podsumowaniem poprzednich sezonów i wprowadzeniem do ostatniej serii. Pełna zapowiedź prasowa znajduje się na tej stronie. }} . | Data=2010-01-16 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Na stronie ABC Medianet ukazała się oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa pierwszego odcinka ostatniego sezonu serialu. Podwójny odcinek pod tytułem zostanie zgodnie z wcześniejszymi doniesieniami wyemitowany 2 lutego 2010 o godzinie 21 (środa, 3 lutego czasu polskiego), tuż po odcinku specjalnym podsumowującym poprzednie sezony. Z pełną zapowiedzią można zapoznać się tutaj. Ponadto ukazał się już trzeci plakat z cyklu Ostatnia wieczerza prezentujący głównych bohaterów w ujęciu nawiązującym od obrazu Ostatnia wieczerza da Vinciego. Jak już wspominaliśmy wcześniej wszystkie trzy plakaty zawierają wiele ukrytych, symbolicznych znaczeń, więc zachęcamy do bliższego przyjrzenia się tej produkcji. Ponadto ukazał się kolejny zwiastun: *Zwiastun stacji ABC#12 }} ma zamiar 2 lutego wygłosić orędzie do Kongresu. W związku z tym istnieje możliwość, że premiera ostatniego sezonu przesunie się aż o tydzień. Jednakże stacja ABC nie ma obowiązku emisji przemówienia, a samo orędzie może zostać wygłoszone 26 stycznia. Tak więc najprawdopodobniej premiera pierwszych dwóch odcinków odbędzie się zgodnie z planem. Jeden z użytkowników portalu sl-lost.com stworzył humorystyczny fotomontaż adresowany do prezydenta. Ponadto ukazał się nowy teaser prezentujący Hugo w alternatywnej rzeczywistości (poprzedni ukazał się na Comic-Conie w San Diego) oraz kilka nowych zwiastunów z różnych państw - Włoch, Brazylii, Australii, Finlandii i Hiszpanii. Zapraszamy do zapoznania się z poniższymi materiałami: *Hugo w alternatywnej rzeczywistości *Włoski zwiastun *Brazylijski zwiastun *Hiszpańskie zwiastuny: Jack, Ben, Hugo *Australijski zwiastun *Finlandzki zwiastun (pod koniec newsa) }} =2009= Grudzień Październik Wrzesień Sierpień Lipiec Czerwiec *brak newsów Maj '' - nowy zwiastun i sneak peeki | Data=2009-05-12 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już jutro o 21 (2 w nocy czasu polskiego) na antenie stacji ABC zostanie wyemitowany podwójny, finałowy odcinek piątego sezonu serialu ( ). Tymczasem otrzymaliśmy kolejny zwiastun (tym razem od brytyjskiej stacji Sky1) oraz aż cztery fragmenty nadchodzącego odcinka. Ze wszystkimi materiałami wideo związanymi z odcinkiem można zapoznać się tutaj. }} '' - drugi zwiastun | Data=2009-05-10 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Finał piątego sezonu nadciąga wielkimi krokami. Został udostępniony już drugi z kolei zwiastun do finałowego odcinka , który zostanie wyemitowany w ABC już w środę o 21:00 (druga w nocy czasu polskiego). Nowy zwiastun, a także poprzedni mozna obejrzeć na tej stronie. }} , a tuż po nim dwugodzinny finał sezonu "The Incident". Już dziś natomiast, na tej stronie możemy obejrzeć zwiastun finałowego odcinka serii. }} '' - sneak peeki | Data=2009-05-05 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Dzisiaj stacja ABC udostępniła aż sześć fragmentów nadchodzącego odcinka , który zostanie wyemitowany już jutro o godzinie 21 (druga w nocy czasu polskiego). Ze wszystkimi sneak peekami, zwiastunem i spoilerami do odcinka można zapoznać się tutaj. }} Kwiecień '' - zwiastun | Data=2009-04-30 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Po wyemitowaniu setnego odcinka serialu ( ), stacja ABC udostępniła zwiastun do piętnastego już odcinka piątego sezonu Zagubionych, zatytułowanego . Zostanie on wyemitowany 6 maja o godzinie 21 (druga w nocy czasu polskiego). Tymczasem ze zwiastunem i spoilerami do odcinka zapoznać można się na tej stronie. }} '' - zwiastun i sneak peeki | Data=2009-04-25 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Stacja ABC udostępniła dziś nowy zwiastun oraz aż trzy sneak peeki z setnego odcinka serialu Zagubieni pod tytułem , który zostanie wyemitowany już 29 kwietnia o godzinie 21 (2 w nocy czasu polskiego). Ze wszystkimi materiałami wideo oraz ze spoilerami dotyczącymi odcinka można się zapoznać tutaj. }} | Data=2009-04-20 | Autor=Karolost | Treść=Na tej stronie pojawiły się zdjęcia promujące odcinek . }} . Jest to o tyle znamienne, że ów odcinek jest setnym epizodem całego serialu. W tym miejscu składam podziękowania wszystkim użytkownikom Lostpedii. Pozostaje tylko życzyć dalszej motywacji do pracy i czekać na kolejne hasła. }} , który rozpocznie tą serię. Widzowie oglądający serial w TVP będą musieli zaczekać aż do 3 września bieżącego roku. }} '' i - zwiastun | Data=2009-04-16 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już w najbliższą środę w ABC zostanie wyemitowany odcinek specjalny , a tydzień później czternasty odcinek sezonu, a setny całego serialu zatytułowany . Tuż po odcinku ABC udostępniła zwiastun do obu odcinków, który można obejrzeć tutaj. }} '' - sneak peek | Data=2009-04-15 | Autor=Mariobaryla | Treść=Już dziś o 21 (2 w nocy czasu polskiego) w ABC zostanie wyemitowany trzynasty odcinek piątego sezonu zatytułowany . Tymczasem stacja telewizyjna udostępniła dziś półminutowy sneak peek prezentujący krótki fragment nadchodzącego epizodu. Sneak peek można obejrzeć tutaj. Natomiast tutaj można obejrzeć również zwiastun, a także przeczytać spoilery dotyczące treści odcinka. }} =2008= *październik - grudzień 2008 *lipiec - wrzesień 2008 *kwiecień - czerwiec 2008 *styczeń - marzec 2008 =2007= *październik - grudzień 2007 *lipiec - wrzesień 2007 *styczeń - czerwiec 2007 =2006= *styczeń - grudzień 2006 Kategoria:Lostpedia